


A foreigner walks into a bar...

by ReadByYourFingers



Category: r/gonewildaudio
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:21:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29617716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadByYourFingers/pseuds/ReadByYourFingers
Summary: You are a foreigner who has come to America to find new emotions and clear your head of the problems you are facing. You decide to meet your first night in a bar near your hotel, and the encounter that happened there can help you with your problems.





	A foreigner walks into a bar...

**Author's Note:**

> This script is created by adults for adult audience. All characters are 18+
> 
> You are free to use this script, improvise with text, cues, sfx and other moments as long as you having fun with it and note me (u/ReadByYourFingers) in description.
> 
> [ ] is for sfx, emotions, voice tones, actions and environment description.  
> * * is for recommended emphasis  
> [F]/[F ends] is for beginning and ending of lines on your non-English language. 
> 
> And I'm apologize for the amount of mistakes that you will find in the text. I'm trying to improve my English, and hopefully one day I won't have much to reproach.

[SFX: bar sounds]

Hmm? 

[F] No, of course yo... [F end]  
[You laugh at your mistake] Oh, I'm sorry. I mean, no, of course you can.

[Chuckle] Well, I guess you've already got your answer. Yes, I'm not from around here.

I'm from [your country here]

No, I'm serious. Right from there.

Not for a long. Actually, I've arrived... [Thoughtfully] [F] Airport, road, hotel, dinner... Six... [F end] Six hours ago.

[Smiling] What's so funny?

Yes, bar. And why not? By the time I got out of the hotel room, it was too late for sightseeing, or walking around an unfamiliar city. I cannot sleep, because I have already seen all the dreams on the plane. But I won't be here for long, and I don't want to waste any minute. So I asked the concierge where the nearest decent bar was, and he sent me here.

Because cafeterias are made for dining out and wasting time. Restaurants are usually very boring, and everyone there tries to act like it's dinner at the Queen's. On the top of that, I just don't like eating out. I'd rather make an omelet, but at home. Yeah, I'm sorry, I was distracted. In bars like that, at least in my country, people don't pretend, and some act like they can't even at home. [F] Everyone here is sincere. [F end] 

[Chuckle] Oh, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Everyone here is sincere. Look at that guy at the counter. This is his third glass in thirty minutes. Whole alone, without any word. I bet he's a regular here. He probably just comes here to think.

No, *this* noise does not disturb him. It's probably even the opposite, it's calming for him. A whole bunch of people who don't want anything from him. I'm sure another glass or two and he'll go where it's quieter, and *that* noise will get on his nerves. [Jokingly] Or not, depending on how strong drink he pours into himself. 

In [Your language here]? [F] For meeting. [F end]  
[SFX: clinking glasses]

[SFX: bar sounds get louder for a few seconds, indicating that the time is passing]

Oh, you mean that guy? Oh, that's easy, we have the right word for such people. [F] Your synonym for "douchebag". [F end] In English it would be... oh, shit. Forgot the word. [Doubtfully] Douchebag i suppose. 

Because he's already pinch the waitress's ass, and he is unashamedly undressing other women with his eyes nonstop. Even you, though you're not sitting alone. To be honest, at first I thought that's why you sat down with me, so he'd stop staring at you. That's not true, is it? 

Glad to hear it. I was kinda... [Excitedly] Oh, oh, oh, she went too!

That woman. Yes, her. Her husband went into the bathroom for a few minutes ago, and now she went in as well. 

I can't be sure, but the toilet here is for one person. We'll see when they come back.

No, it's kinda hot actually. Sex in a bar toilet is much more romantic than it seems at first glance. It's a passion as it is. Untamed. Pure and raw. I can go in there and knock on the door until the end of the world, but i don't think that they will even hear me. They don't care about anyone else except each other, and that's just beautiful. I'm even a little jealous of them. 

[Giggle] No, that's not what I mean. I'm talking about the situation in general. A night out, teasing each other under the table, secretly fucking ten meter away from two dozen people. It's about emotions. Feelings. They weren't just flirting for the first time. They definitely do that a lot. Happy couple.

[F] For love [F end]  
[SFX: clinking glasses]

That means for love.

[Chuckle] Oh, tough question this time? I mean I'm not sure how i should answer to that. 

Well, okay. [Doubtfully] Technically, yes, I *have* someone, but with some reservations. 

Even more, I'm still married. But the way *I* see it, having my brother's cock in her mouth makes it more of a formality for her than a status, so why should i bother? 

[Giggle] Nah, it's okay. I was not even surprised. My brother has a lot in common with this douche over there, and when he started dropping by every week, all I had to do was just show up at the wrong time. [Overact] Honey, I'm home! No no, don't get distracted by me. Of course it's not what I think it is. You were walking, you tripped over the corner of the bed, you fell, and you accidentally slipped your dick right into my wife. A common thing, it can happen to anyone. 

Me? I packed my things in my bag, counted how much money I had, and changed our fall vacation with her to this week for me alone. The visa was ready, so there was no need to delay.

[Giggle] Yeah, it was just three days ago.

Nah, we've been neighbors more than spouses for a few years anyway. The last time we had sex outside of bed was about three years ago. And it was on the couch in the living room, so I'm not sure that even counts. And the last time we had sex at all was three or four months ago. 

[Chuckle] Told ya. Roommates.

Okay, enough about me. What about you? I mean boyfriend or something?

Oh, i love silly stories! I'll get us another drink, and you can tell me all about it.

[SFX: bar sounds get louder for a few seconds, indicating that the time is passing]

[Laughing] And after that I just run away as fast as I can. No shoes, no clothes, even my underwear was left on the floor. I've never seen her after.

Yeah, sad, but I didn't want to look at that shotgun again. 

What? 

[F] Oh, fu-u-uck [F end], [Apologizing] I'm sorry, I didn't keep track of the time. 

No no, it's my fault. I kept you up late talking to you. I'll order you a taxi.

Okay, let me walk you home then. 

No no, don't worry. It's the least I should do to apologize.

[SFX: you are leaving the bar]

So, which way are we going?

Let's go then.

[A few seconds of silence]

[Thoughtfully] [F] Funny. So quiet... [F end]

Hmm? Oh, nothing, just thinking out loud. I'm surprised it's so quiet here. I thought there would be more sounds in a city like this, even in the middle of the night. 

No, of course I'm not disappointed. I'm walking through the city at night with a beautiful woman, how can I be disappointed?

Yes, I do. Who doesn't? 

Then you should call him an idiot. Or I can call him if you want. [Overact with strong accent] You really didn't call your ex beautiful every day? Then you're a fucking idiot. [Laughing]

Yes, I would. 

No. You can't call something flattery if it's true. 

[Flattered] Oh, thank you.

[Chuckle]

Hmm? Oh, no, it's nothing.

[Thoughtfully] I guess I'm just not used to that things. Well, I was someday, but it was... long time ago.

Yeah, you're right. Like a real date. 

[Giggle] Not sure, but you have to count in years. 

No, it's okay. Now, looking back, I'm not sure we were ever close at all. It was just... convenient for us. 

Ok, we've been talking about relationships for hours. Let's just enjoy this walk and talk some silly things. 

[Chuckle] No, you didn't offend me, don't even think about it. I just don't want to ruin such a good walk by talking about a shitty marriage. And I think so do you.

Good. Then let's just enjoy the night. Do you mind if I take your hand? [F] Please. [F end]

[SFX: loud walking sounds indicating that the time is passing]

Oh, we're here already?

Yeah. Me too. 

I don't think so, I didn't remember the road. But taxi will.

I'm glad to meet you, too. And, more importantly, that you left your phone number. Maybe we can meet tomorrow? After your work of course.

Great. Really great. See you tomorrow, then. Well, technically, it's today, but you get the idea. 

Good night to you.

[SFX: door opening and closing]

[Heavy sigh]  
[F] What are you doing, idiot? She's right there.[F ends]  
[Subdued roar]  
[F] Fuck. Fuck fuck fu-u-uck. No, don't do it. You're a grown man, not a teenager. Just call the fucking taxi and... [F ends]

[Surprisingly] Huh? Oh, Hi... Again. 

[Concerned] Am I was too loud? Sorry if I do, I'm just...

No, I'm okay, I just don't see any taxis here to stop them, and I don't have a program or a number to call them.

Because I didn't care how hard it would be to get to the hotel after I escort you. Decided to deal with it after.

[Chuckle] Yes, i suppose so. But I had a good reason - I didn't want to waste the time we were walking together.

No no, you shouldn't. *I* shouldn't... 

[Sigh] [F] Fuck, who am I fooling? [F end] I would appreciate it. Thank you.

[SFX: door opening and closing]  
[SFX: some undressing]

Where can I hang... Oh, nevermind, found it.

You have a nice house. Very cozy.

No no, you've already done too much. Just show me where my couch is, and I won't bother you till the morning.

Oh, you don't have one. And how then...

Oh, I'm sorry, I'm so stupid. I just...  
Damn. I just forgot how to flirt with women.

Seriously?

Well, we'll remember together.

[Whispering] Lets go to your bed then?

[SFX: walking to another room]

In [your language here]? It will be [F] May I kiss you? [F end]

[F] Yes [F end]

[Kissing sounds]

Very warm lips...

[Kissing sound]

[Chuckle] And very greedy...  
[Whispering] So are mine. 

[Sloppy kissing sounds]  
[SFX: some undressing]

Now lie down.

[Kissing sounds. Moans and suitable sounds between the lines where you think you need it]  
Do you like it? My lips on yours?  
On your neck...  
On your shoulder...  
On your clavicle...  
On all your soft skin... 

[SFX: some undressing]

And on your perfect breast...

Yes, i do. I really like them.  
They are so soft in my hands.  
And you moan so sweetly when I squeeze them.

Your breasts are beautiful.  
And your nipples too.  
Oh, I love this moan. If they are so sensitive, what will happen, if I will be a little more...  
[Licking sounds]  
They are so hard.  
[Licking sounds]  
Maybe i should bite them a little?

[Chuckle] I like it too.  
Do you want me to get lower?

Oh yes, I want to. I definitely do.

[Kissing sounds]  
You got goosebumps from my kisses?

[Kissing sounds]  
Don't worry. I'll be gentle.

Now it's just your pants... No no, let me do it for you.

[SFX: some undressing]

[F] You are just beautiful. [F end]  
I said you are beautiful.

I'm not kidding. Your pussy looks beautiful.  
And such beauty cannot be left without kisses.

[Kissing sounds. Moans and suitable sounds where you think you need it]  
Do you like it? When my lips touch your lips there? When they tease you? When they cover you? 

Then I think i should...

[Cunnilingus sounds. Moans and suitable sounds between the lines where you think you need it]  
Just  
You are so wet...  
So hot...  
And so delicious...  
[F] You are so delicious... [F end]  
It drives me crazy...  
Yes, hold my hands...  
Your moans are so sweet...  
I could caress you all night...  
Just make you fell better...  
And better...  
[F] Louder...  
And louder... [F end]

Yes, sure, I'll come to you.

[Sloppy kissing sounds]  
This taste is not just mine.

[Chuckle] [F] Such a naughty girl [F ends]

[Chuckle] I said you are naughty girl.

No. I like it.

[Sloppy kissing sounds]

Let me lie down then.

I want it too, rest assured.

[She starts to kiss you lower and lower. Kissing sounds, moans and suitable sounds between the lines if you think you need it]  
Oh yes... Go on...  
Oh, i love the way your breasts... sliding on me...  
[SFX: some undressing]

[She starts to stroke you. Moans and suitable sounds where you think you need it]  
Such nice hands...  
Ooh, but so naughty...

Yes, it's very good...  
*Especially* that.

Do you think so? You like it?  
So that's how it is then.

[She starts blowjob. Moans and suitable sounds where you think you need it]  
[F] Fuck, so good... [F ends]  
Your mouth feels so...  
Oh, god...  
And your tongue is amazing...  
Oh, fuck [F] Yes yes yes yes yes [F ends]  
If I ask?  
Please, take it deeper.  
[Intermittent chuckle] You're such a tease... Okay.  
[F] Please, take it deeper...  
Deeper...[F ends]  
Oh fuck yes.  
[F] So good...[F ends]

Come here.  
Come to me.

[Sloppy kissing sounds]  
[Whispering] [F] I want you. [F ends]

No, I think you get it.  
[Sloppy kissing sounds]

[You entered her. Moans and suitable sounds where you think you need it]  
[F] Ye-e-es [F ends]  
You are so tight...  
Now start moving...  
Like that...

Yes, i feel it too...  
It's just perfect...  
[F] You're so fucking good [F ends]  
You like that?  
To not understand... But to know... What I said?

[F] Nasty girl...  
With perfect pussy...  
Do you like my cock? [F ends]

Did you say [F] yes? [F ends]

Fuck, that's really hot...  
Oh, yes, do that again...  
[F] Oh, fuck... [F ends]  
Do you want to switch?

No? 

Okay, then let me speed up.  
Come here.

[Sloppy kissing sounds]

[F] It feels so good inside you. [F ends]  
So fucking good in you...  
I love your moans...  
I love how you moan...  
Yes, I'll be there soon too.  
I'll try...  
It's hard... To hold back with you...  
You are so good...  
Yes, yes... I want you to cum...  
Go on. Cum for me...  
Cum on me...  
[F] Cum for me, baby. Cum for me.[F ends]

[She's cumming, and you are slowing your pace. Moans and suitable sounds where you think you need it]

[F] Oh, fuck, so tight... So good [F ends]  
Should i stop? 

Yes, very close.

Okay, then go down.

[You take your dick out, she goes down to it and starts a blowjob. Moans and suitable sounds where you think you need it]  
Yes, yes...  
[F] Oh, fuck, yes...  
Deeper... Please deeper... [F ends]  
Oh fuck...  
[F] I'm gonna cum, baby...  
Even deeper?  
So good...[F ends]  
If you don't stop I will...

[You are cumming. Moans and suitable sounds where you think you need it]  
You... Fuck...  
Let me just...  
That was... So intense..  
Did you swallow it?

No no no no no... Everything is great.  
Come here.

[Slowly kissing sounds]

That was fantastic.

I'm glad you enjoyed it. [Chuckle] And thank you for not calling me a taxi.

[Caring] But you still have to go to work in the morning, so try to get some sleep, okay?  
Don't worry, i will be with you. Here. Hold my hand and don't let it go. Deal?

[Soft kiss]  
[Whispering] [F] You are just perfection [F ends]

Sleep. I'll tell you in the morning.


End file.
